


Baby, Honey

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Filth, Impregnation Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, not mpreg this is just a kink of theirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry's been talking about sex and babies on stage too much for Louis' liking, so he decides to give him what he wants...Or the one with the aftermath of Harry's Detroit concert...





	Baby, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to celebrate getting to 100,000 hits on AO3. I never dreamt I would ever get to this figure so to say thank you, I wrote some filthy PWP. Lol.
> 
> My biggest thanks go to my amazing and brilliant friends [Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry) and [Zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Almighty) for all their help and ideas. This really wouldn't have happened without you.
> 
> Enjoy, I'm on a one way train to hell now!

“Thank you so much,” Harry said to his driver as his car pulled into the car park of his hotel. He opened the door and stepped out into the cool air of the parking lot, smoothing out his shiny blue blouse over his torso, always wanting to look his best. He headed to the lifts and pressed the call button, taking his room card out of his back pocket where he’d shoved it as he’d run out of the venue only ten minutes ago. 

It had been an amazing show. The crowd in Detroit had been on fire, and he’d had some amazing interactions with the crowd. These were often his favourite parts about the whole touring thing, and he knew by now, these would be all over Twitter, photos of him smiling, laughing, playing guitar. Social media could often be the bane of his existence, Harry only choosing to browse through it every now and then but for the most part, he ignored it.

The lift door slid open with a soft ping and Harry stepped out onto the plush carpet in the corridor, his feet heavily stepping down as he headed for the room he’d left earlier on. He inserted the card into the reader and frowned when it took a few attempts before the door swung open, granting him entrance at last. He was exhausted, and couldn’t wait to slip between the cool sheets of his hotel bed and sleep it off. Before he could though, he had to wait for a certain someone to arrive.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, tapping out replies on his phone to messages of good luck from his Mum and sister, telling them he’d had fun, and was looking forward to the next show in Indianapolis the following night. The phone continued to buzz with messages from his family and friends, although it was ominously quiet from the one person he always craved to hear from, and this set Harry on edge. His opinion was the only one that mattered in Harry’s eyes, and the fact he knew he was there and watching tonight made the butterflies go crazy in his stomach, matching the one tattooed on his own skin.

As always, he hadn’t been able to resist his gaze flitting up to the VIP box where he knew he was hidden away from prying eyes, watching from the darkness of his box as Harry performed song after song, charming the American crowd with his cute British accent, singing the songs he’d spent years writing. Harry knew at this point, he was being obvious, but truly, he didn't care. People had known the truth for long enough, and he was sick of having to hide.

Just as he opened up Twitter and was having a little flick through the endless tweets and photos already being posted, there was a knock at the door. Harry was a little uncertain about answering it, having heard too many scary stories about famous people being bombarded at their hotel room door, and besides, the only other person he wanted in this room had a key. The knock sounded again, and Harry swallowed, hand on the door handle by now. He slowly pushed it down and cracked the door open, catching on the safety chain he still had slid across thankfully.

“Oh, I thought you had a key?” he said, closing the door again to slide back the chain before reopening it, letting the other man enter.

“I did. Wanted you to answer the door though,” he replied, closing the door behind him. His eyes raked over Harry’s body, taking in the shape of his body underneath the blouse, the wide leg white trousers still adorning his legs. Harry always felt stripped naked under his gaze, and he could feel his heart race in his chest, toes turning inwards under the intensity of his stare. 

“God, Louis….” Harry murmured, reaching out a hand for him, desperate for his touch. It had only been a matter of hours since they’d been together but it was too long for Harry. Knowing he was in the same building as Louis but being unable to touch him was torture, and now he was here, Harry just wanted him. All of him. Louis let Harry take his hand in his own, lacing their fingers together as they stood facing each other in the entryway of the hotel room, Harry’s chest heaving with his deep breaths. 

“So… you did it again,” Louis said as he stepped closer, dropping Harry’s hand to set his hands on Harry’s waist, small fingertips digging into the soft flesh there above his blouse, itching to slide underneath and touch Harry’s warm skin, to have contact again. Harry watched as Louis’ eyes flickered with something he couldn’t put his fingers on, lip being caught between his teeth as he tried to make sense of Louis’ words. Done what? Louis enjoyed holding Harry accountable for things he’d done on stage, but usually, he was obvious about it, letting Harry know exactly what he thought. Now though, he was playing coy and Harry knew that spelt trouble.

“Um, what did I do, Lou?” Harry breathed, feeling his breath hitch as Louis pulled the hem of his shirt out from where it was tucked into the waistband of his trousers, letting his fingers dip underneath, teasing at Harry’s hips, coming round to rub over the laurel tattoos Louis loved so much. Even after all these years, Louis’ touch still did things to Harry he couldn’t explain, and he shivered, feeling goosebumps pop up over his skin as Louis squeezed gently. “Louis…”

“Don’t whine, love,” Louis murmured, leaning in and kissing Harry’s neck gently, something he knew drove Harry wild with desire. Harry moaned as Louis sucked his neck between his lips, pulling it further into his mouth, the pleasure pain of it making Harry’s body respond quickly, hands grabbing for Louis’ waist to pull their bodies closer, desperate already for some friction. “I thought we’d spoken about you being all obvious on stage about it… but you did it again tonight. Just can’t help yourself, can you baby?”

Harry shook his head, even if he didn't know exactly what it was he was agreeing with. Louis began kneading his fingers into the love handles of Harry’s hips, licking over the love bite he’d left there, one Harry already knew he wouldn’t be able to hide for tomorrow’s show, which meant him wearing yet another high neck blouse, probably setting off more rumours. Secretly, he knew how much Louis loved that, people speculating about why Harry wore the high neck pussy bow blouses he’d worn on several tour stops, the fans much closer to the mark than they realised.

Just as Harry was ready to start grinding his crotch against Louis’, wanting something more than the teasing licks and kisses Louis was giving his neck, Louis’ hand came around and cupped Harry’s bare belly under his top, resting there gently. He stroked his thumb over his skin, fingers nestling in the soft hair of his happy trail, not letting them dip any further. Harry suddenly realised with this action what it was he’d done on stage and couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his lips.

Louis’ eyes widened as they stared at each other, the air electric between them. Harry dipped his head so his lips ghosted over Louis’ thinner ones, teasing Harry with the taste of him, a taste just as familiar to him as his own. 

“God, Louis, I just- you know what it does to me, seeing those pregnant bellies out there, seeing people so happy to be having a child together, I can’t help-” he was stopped by Louis’ lips pressing insistently against his own, Harry giving in and sinking easily into the kiss, Louis taking control quickly. He wound his fingers through Harry’s rapidly growing curls and tugged, making Harry groan, and changing the angle, letting him push his tongue deeper into Harry’s mouth. Harry just let it happen, all too familiar with this dance by now.

“But you went a step further tonight, didn't you, love?” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, yanking hard at his belt loops until their bodies crashed together. Harry moaned again and pushed his hips forwards, the sensation of Louis grinding against him already too much. “You just had to put your hand on your belly, rubbing it all around like there was a baby inside you… you let everyone see that. But then…”

“Mmmm,” Harry mumbled, shutting his eyes and letting Louis lick down the vein at the side of his neck, the one that popped as he sang his songs loudly, putting all his passion into every single performance as he always did. “Couldn’t help myself, you know how much it turns me on…”

“You had to say it, didn't you? You actually said it. What was it again?” He pulled back, gripping Harry between his fingers, staring at him as he continued to speak. “Oh, that’s right.  _ This is me, what I’d be doing if I was pregnant, which I’m not. _ You actually said it, Haz. If you were pregnant.” Harry giggled then, and Louis just stared, eyes dark with lust and something else Harry couldn’t recognise.

“Well, I want a baby,  _ Lewis,  _ and you won’t give me one. So since you’re a stubborn ass, I’ll just keep talking to the world about it until you give in and give me one!” Harry slapped a hand over his mouth then, a little shocked by his outburst, but he couldn’t ignore the smirk crossing Louis’ lips. “Um… sorry, I just-”

“Don’t apologise,” Louis said in a low voice, the one that sparked something deep inside Harry. “You want a baby, huh? You want me to knock you up, Harry?” Harry couldn’t speak. He loved it when Louis got like this, acted like he wanted it just as much as Harry did and Harry could feel his cock responding to every word inside his trousers, Louis clearly aware of it too. “Want me to get you good and pregnant?”

“Fuck. Yeah, Lou, want it so much, wanna be full of your baby.”

“Well, we’d better get started then, hadn’t we?” Harry practically whimpered as Louis’ hands slid down to the clasp of his Gucci trousers, sliding it across until it popped open, dragging the zipper down as slowly as he could, just teasing Harry even more. Being baggy, the trousers quickly fell to the floor, pooling at Harry’s ankles, exposing the tightest white boxers Louis had ever seen.

Harry watched as Louis took a step back, eyes openly staring at his thighs, where his tiger tattoo was peeking out from under the edge of his underwear, standing out against his toned thighs. Harry lifted his arms, knowing exactly what was coming next and Louis made quick work of untying the bow at his neck and lifting the shirt off over his head, throwing it to the floor as if it weren’t worth thousands of dollars. His palms came to rest on Harry’s chest, pinching the nubs of two of his nipples between them, Harry biting back the scream that wanted to erupt from deep within his chest.

“Gonna play tonight baby, gonna take care of you and get you all pregnant, let everyone see you’re mine. Does that sound good?” Harry just nodded wordlessly, and Louis proceeded, knowing Harry needed him to take charge tonight, especially when he got himself worked up like this. The pregnancy thing between them had been going on for years but lately, Harry was completely insatiable, and had been driving Louis insane with his constant mentions of it throughout the tour, making it obvious to the entire world how much he wanted a baby himself, even if he was only twenty four years old. 

The thought of having a baby with Harry was one that Louis loved, and although they both knew it could never happen, having sex with the intention of getting Harry pregnant turned them on like nothing  else. The feeling of coming inside Harry bare, filling up his body with come for that purpose really did it for both of them, and while the first time they’d played like this it had felt a little strange, it soon became a much loved part of their sex life, and at times like this, they both knew what they needed and weren’t afraid to take it from each other.

“You’re mad about sex, aren’t you? Can’t even stop yourself talking about it on stage,” Louis continued between licks and sucks of Harry’s nipples. Harry could feel his own heartbeat racing against Louis’ palm, pushing forwards into his touch, wanting more from Louis. “I mean, come on, Haz. All the congratulations to the pregnant people out there? You just have to say it, don’t you?  _ Oh, they’ve had sex at least once. She’s had sex, everyone! _ Obscene, that’s what you are. Sex on the brain.”

“Only ‘cause of you, always thinking about you,” Harry hurried to say, wanting Louis to know he was the only one on his mind whenever he talked about these things on stage. So much so, Harry often struggled to contain himself and had to turn to the smaller drum stage, adjusting himself in his trousers under the guise of having a sip of water, Mitch and Sarah often smirking at him as they saw exactly what he was up to. 

“Oh, I know, love, don’t worry,” Louis said, dragging his lips and tongue across Harry’s chest, enjoying how smooth Harry’s chest was. There was only a small smattering of hair littered across his skin, and Louis couldn’t deny he loved how Harry’s body wasn't covered in coarse hair, almost feminine in some ways. Harry was obviously a man, that was not in doubt, but it was his more feminine side that turned Louis on like nothing else. “You know what comment I loved most of all, though?”

Harry shook his head, curls flying everywhere as he bit his lip, cock beginning to harden even more within the confines of his boxers, wishing that Louis would touch him where he wanted it the most. Well, that and the fact he wished Louis would take off some of his own clothes, let Harry look at the body that was for his eyes only. 

“In New York. Know what you said now?” Louis trailed his hand down, cupping Harry’s little belly again before dropping his knees and kissing it, much like a man would to a swollen pregnant belly. Harry watched as Louis licked across his tummy, biting gently at his hip bones, making him moan again, trying so hard to keep himself quiet. 

“Yeah, yeah I- I remember, Lou…” Harry’s cheeks were bright red now as he remembered the remark he so carelessly let out, the one that had driven Twitter and Tumblr insane. He’d meant it, of course he had, the thing he and Louis had been doing just an hour before Harry had taken to the stage whizzing through his mind, filling his thoughts. 

“Say it for me, say it again,” Louis encouraged, slipping his fingers into the elastic waistband, tugging gently at it, revealing the hair at the base of Harry’s cock, neat and tidy as he always was. Louis nuzzled gently into it before coming back to his stomach, kissing and caressing it again. “Say it, Harry.”

Harry mumbled something, and blushed, dropping his gaze to the floor again.

“Can’t hear you baby, louder please.” Harry cleared his throat and looked down at Louis again, his cheek resting against his thigh now. 

“I said,  _ we’re all trying _ ,” Harry repeated, shivering slightly at the memory. He remembered then how Louis had taken him apart on his tongue that night in his dressing room, making him scream so loudly someone had banged on his dressing room door, yelling at them to keep quiet. Harry hadn’t cared, was so lost in the pleasure Louis was giving him that he sobbed quietly into the carpet where he was face down, taking everything Louis was giving him. He was quietly hoping the same might happen tonight, and the way Louis was looking at him told him it just might.

“ _ ‘We’re all trying’ _ . Really, love? You told thousands of people at Madison Square Garden you’re having lots of sex. With me. You. Are. Filthy.” He punctuated each of those last words with a kiss to Harry’s bare thighs, lightly brushing his nose over Harry’s now fully hard cock. “Trying. For a baby. You did that. You told the world we’re fucking and trying to have a baby.”

“Yeah, yeah I did, ‘cause we are,” Harry mumbled out, trying to pull Louis to his feet now, desperate to get him undressed too. “You’re trying to get me pregnant, fill me up every night Lou...”

“I do baby, you’re right. So good for me when you ask for it so nicely. But what you’ve been doing… it’s just  _ obscene,  _ Haz. It’s like you want the world to know what we do in private. You want them to know what a good boy you are for me don't you?” He reached up a hand, pressing a fingertips into the bruise he’d sucked into Harry’s neck, making him hiss slightly. “Gonna have some fun, aren’t we?” Harry nodded again as Louis grazed his fingers down, cupping his bulge and pressing in with the heel of his hand, making Harry gasp.

“Lou, please-” Harry begged, clawing at Louis’ shirt with his fingers, pulling at the fabric, indicating he wanted it off. Luckily, Louis was feeling generous  and got steadily to his feet, yanking the fabric off over his head, a soft swish sounding out as it hit the floor next to them. Harry stared hungrily at Louis’ tattooed torso, wanting so badly to touch and kiss, but part of him wanted to wait to know it was okay, that it was what Louis had wanted from him. “Can I- please can I touch you, Lou?”

Louis nodded, and Harry immediately brought his hands up, letting them run over Louis’ collarbone tattoo, breath hitching at the feel of warm skin against him at last. He pinched at Louis’ nipples softly, knowing his boyfriend far preferred it when he was gentle whereas Harry always liked it just the right side of rough and painful. Louis stepped closer again, brushing their crotches against each other, riling them both up. Harry could sense Louis wanted it as much as he did but he was trying to keep control, trying to play along as they often enjoyed, and Harry was all for it.

Harry grabbed at Louis’ wrists, bringing one up to kiss his rope tattoo before pushing them down again towards his boxers, hinting not so subtly that he wanted him to take them off. Louis was feeling in a generous mood because he did just, smirking as Harry’s cock bounced free, standing out rock hard away from his body. There was nothing that turned Harry on like the thought of Louis getting him pregnant, and right now, that was all he wanted.

“Love…” Louis began, taking Harry’s cock in his hand gently, fingers only loosely wrapped around it as he stroked from the base to the tip. “Want you to do something for me, can you do that?” Harry nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open thanks to Louis’ soft and teasing touches. “Good boy. Want you to make me come before you do, okay? But not once.” Harry practically purred at that. He loved it when Louis made him earn his orgasm, and this sounded like something he knew already he was going to enjoy. “Make me come three times, then I’ll make you feel so good. That sound good, babe?”

“Sounds perfect,” Harry rasped out, releasing his red and swollen lip from between his teeth. He knew if he continued to bite it, it would end up sore and Louis wouldn’t be happy, so he concentrated hard on just enjoying the feeling of Louis touching him. 

“Think I need to come in you first time though, want to make sure you get plenty so you get good and pregnant, want you full of me, yeah?”

“Holy shit - yeah, Lou, want it like that, please-” Harry’s hands were now resting on Louis’ shoulders, fingers digging in as he took a few deep breaths, already sensing his orgasm was too close. There were times Louis would get something that would help Harry not come but he didn't want that tonight. He wanted to control himself, to show Louis he was good, that he could wait for him like he’d promised.

Louis kissed him softly before stepping away and fetching something from the bag he’d dropped as he’d walked in the room, quickly returning with it in his hand. He took Harry’s free hand and walked them over the bed, Harry entirely naked by now, Louis only in his tight skinny jeans, making his thighs look completely delicious. Harry just wanted to kiss them and lick them and come on them, if he was honest. 

“Gonna open yourself up for me baby?” Louis asked, handing the bottle of lube over to Harry, who nodded. Harry far preferred when Louis opened him up, his fingers doing a much better job than his own did but he also knew how much Louis loved to watch him get himself ready for his cock. They’d had pretty rough sex that morning when they’d woken up together in another nameless hotel room, and Harry felt sure his body would be ready to take Louis right now, always enjoying the burn and sting a little too much, but he wanted to do this for Louis. He crawled onto the bed, aware Louis was stood on the floor at the end of it, staring at him, and coated his fingers in lube.

He stayed on his hands and knees and gently teased himself, rubbing the pads of his fingers over his hole, letting one dip in every now and then, breath shuddering with the effort of holding himself up, on display for Louis.

“Fuck-” he could hear Louis mumble, the metallic clang of his belt coming undone filled the room then, and Harry half-smirked when he heard Louis work his zipper down. After he was inside himself up to the knuckle of his middle finger, he craned his head around and looked at Louis, gasping when he saw he was wanking himself, staring hungrily at Harry’s body, all spread out for him. It encouraged Harry to push a second finger in, a low moan escaping him as he did, feeling his hole stretch around himself. Part of him wanted to stop there, to let Louis inside already but he knew Louis would tell him when he was ready.

Instead, Harry let a third finger in, stilling for a second while he accommodated the stretch and cried out when Louis’ tongue suddenly licked around them, unable to hold back from touching any more. Louis held Harry’s wrist, directing the movement of his fingers as his tongue dove in and around them, wetting Harry’s hole even more as he kissed it, letting his tongue slide between Harry’s lube-sticky fingers. There was nothing Harry loved more than Louis eating him out, and right now, he felt he could come from this.

“Lou, stop, I’m gonna come- baby-” Harry was panting now and his cock was blurting out precome, his orgasm just a few licks away. Louis, though, was relentless and he didn't stop, pushing Harry’s finger deep inside him. All of a sudden, he pulled Harry’s hand away and sucked hard at Harry’s rim, making him cry out loudly, slamming a fist into the mattress below him. It was so much, and Harry knew that Louis knew exactly what he was doing. Harry scrunched his eyes shut, willing his orgasm not to tip over the edge and sighed with relief as Louis pulled away, lightly tapping his ass cheek with his hand as he lined himself up.

They may have been having sex since Harry was just sixteen and Louis was eighteen, but Harry could never get enough. There was something about sex with Louis that was just phenomenal. They knew each others bodies inside out, literally, it felt like, and they knew just what the other wanted, how to make each other feel good, how to make each other scream. They definitely had a sharing relationship, both enjoying being the top and bottom, although Harry always had a preference for bottoming, if he were forced to choose. He loved Louis taking care of him, loved being filled up with Louis’ come, and the impregnation kink they’d been on for the past few years definitely meant Harry wanted nothing more than to bottom when they played like this.

Louis wasn’t gentle, pushing his entire cock in one fluid movement of his hips and Harry cried out, enjoying the sensation of being full once more. Louis stilled his hips, leaving his cock buried deep inside Harry and lowered himself, pressing his torso against Harry’s back, kissing the ripple of his shoulder muscles. 

“Feel so fucking good baby, so tight for me,” Louis murmured, gently sliding his hips back before thrusting hard back into Harry’s body, making him cry out. “Gonna fuck you hard love, that what you want?” Harry just nodded, feeling Louis’ hand come up and tug at his hair slightly, exactly how he knew he liked. Harry felt desperate to touch himself but he didn't want to come, he knew he had to wait for Louis, and that it would be a while. Louis grabbed his hips then, yanking his body up higher onto his knees, making his cock delve deeper into Harry’s ass, 

“Oh god, Lou…” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes and focusing entirely on the sensation of Louis pounding into him from behind, one of Harry’s favourite positions if he was honest. He loved how he totally lost control to Louis, just had to take whatever it was he gave him, and he moaned with each deep thrust, the tip of Louis’ cock constantly grazing his prostate, sending sparks of electricity all over his body. “Want your babies Lou, want you to fill me up and make me pregnant, give me what I want Lou- ah!”

He cried out as Louis yanked his hair again, as he always did when Harry got a bit selfish, not afraid to tell Louis what it was he wanted. Louis was relentless with his thrusts now, pounding into Harry with a rhythm he was struggling to keep. Harry already felt slightly sore, his back aching from the position, the burn in his backside from Louis’ cock a welcome ache. Harry could feel his mind getting fuzzy, and he knew Louis would be aware of it too, all too in tune with Harry’s body, always wanting to take care of his boy.

“That what you want, huh? My baby inside you? Want everyone to know how much we fuck, that you love my come inside you?” Louis’ voice was low with desire himself as he sat back up, eyes on where his cock was disappearing inside Harry’s body. Harry wished he could see and started to rock his body back and forth on Louis’ cock, taking what he needed. “I’m close baby, you want it?”

“Yeah, Lou, want it, want your come, please baby- give me babies-” Harry whined as Louis grabbed hips again then, pulling Harry’s body onto his cock, loving how his hips and balls slapped against Harry’s ass as he thrust into him, seeking his own orgasm. Harry’s back was sweaty, and Louis leaned over quickly, licking a stripe up his spine, enjoying the salty taste as he completely took over Harry’s body, getting rougher the closer he got to orgasm. “Oh, Louis.. Please…”

“Yeah, gonna give you what you need, Haz…” Louis thrust hard a few more times until he felt himself start to come, body shuddering with the force of it. He didn't slow down, slamming into Harry over and over as he filled him up, shivering at the wet warmth around his cock. Reluctantly, he slowed down and left himself buried inside Harry, panting over his back. Harry couldn’t bear it anymore and collapsed down onto the sheets below, arms finally giving out. He was desperate to come, and started rutting gently against the bed until Louis realised what he was up to, slapping his ass gently.

“Hey, be good… got another two orgasms to give me first…” Louis said, pulling out and looking down at Harry’s hole, dripping with Louis’ release. Louis smirked to himself, dipping the tip of his pointer finger inside Harry, making him squeal and wriggle. Louis held him still with his other hand and moved his finger slowly in and out, loving how wet Harry was because of him. “Clean me up then, baby…”

Harry looked up at him with red cheeks and blown pupils, but was nodding regardless. This was something they enjoyed doing, Harry loving the way Louis used him after he’d fucked him, and he struggled to his knees. He pushed Louis back onto the bed and knelt at his side, bending down to quickly take Louis’ cock into his mouth, tasting the familiar taste of Louis’ come. He licked up and down his shaft a few times, swirling his tongue around the head which was still dripping with come. Louis was watching with hungry eyes, guiding Harry’s head with a hand on the top of his head, not letting him come up too far, Harry opening his mouth to take as much as he could.

Harry’s body was throbbing with the need for release now, and he slid a hand down between Louis’ thighs, cupping his balls with his palm, rolling them slightly, being gentle as he knew Louis was sensitive when he had already come. He was already hard again though, and Harry sucked at the tip, pressing his hand down further, ghosting over Louis’ hole as he worked his mouth up and down his cock.

“You gonna talk about sex at the next show then, babe?” Louis asked, struggling to keep his voice even and steady as he watched Harry suck him down again. “Gonna talk to all the knocked up women, show everyone how obsessed you are with babies and getting pregnant?”

Harry popped off and nodded, looking an obscene mess. He licked his lips and cleared his throat quickly. “Yeah Lou, know you love it when I do… want the world to know what you do to me.. Make me crazy for it, how much I love being fucked by you.”

“Holy fuck…” Louis murmured, pushing Harry’s mouth back towards his cock. “Such a dirty boy, aren’t you?” Harry’s head began to bob faster then, lapping up the precome dribbling from Louis’ slit, pushing the man even closer to his second orgasm of the night. Harry’s lips were made for sucking cock, Louis thought, as he watched them slide up and down his shaft, slick with spit and come, the hollow of Harry’s cheek obvious as he sucked hard, making Louis inhale deeply. 

Louis shuddered as he felt his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat, the way Harry let himself open to allow Louis to slide inside, the restriction of it turning Louis on even more. He moaned at the feel of it, the way Harry was gagging around him, shifting his body around, probably uncomfortable from the come dripping out of him now. Harry pulled off, gasping for air for a second before diving back down, pressing the tip of his finger inside Louis as he sucked him back down, and it didn't take long for Louis to come again.

“Oh shit, Harry!” Louis cried as he started to come, struggling to keep his eyes open as he watched Harry trying to swallow every drop, a few errant drops sliding out from the sides of his mouth. It was one of the dirtiest things Louis had ever seen, and he bucked his hips up a few times, totally spent now. Harry stared up at Louis as he slid his lips slowly, letting Louis’ cock just fall from his mouth, opening his mouth to show Louis the strings of come laid on his tongue before locking eyes with him and swallowing it down with a smirk. “Jesus…”

“It’s Harry, actually, but whatever…” Harry said, pushing Louis’ shoulders down and laying on top of him, rubbing his erection on Louis’ bare thigh, feeling more than a bit desperate by now. He kissed him hungrily, dipping his tongue deep into Louis’ mouth, licking around as he moved their bodies together, craving the friction against his own hard cock, throbbing and leaking precome all over Louis’ skin. “Need to come, Lou, make me so hard, want you to make me come, please, please Louis-”

Harry was begging now but he really didn't care. He could taste Louis in his mouth, could feel him still in his arse and yet he wanted more. He knew he probably had to wait a bit to give Louis his third orgasm, but he was struggling to hold himself together, the grind of his cock on Louis’ body so much and yet not enough at the same time. “Love you, Louis..  Make me come…”

“In a bit, gotta be good for me and make me come again first,” Louis said, sneaking his hands down to cup Harry’s tummy, pressing the heels of his hands in. “Might be a baby in there sometime…” He snuck his fingers around to Harry’s hole again, pleased to feel he was still wet with his come, and Harry moaned at the sensation, too sensitive by now. “What do you want to do to me?”

Harry stilled for a moment, not used to being given a choice in how he could take care of Louis. He stared down at his boyfriend’s sweaty, naked, gorgeous body and bit his lip, too many thoughts flowing through his mind. He mumbled something, just staring at Louis’ chest, one hand wrapped around his cock as he stroked lightly, his thumbing dancing back and forth across the shiny tip, pushing his foreskin back and forth. Louis’ gaze dipped down to follow the movements and rested his own hand on top of Harry’s, slowing his pace right down. 

“I can’t hear you, sweetheart. Tell me what you want…”

“Wanna eat you out, Lou…” Harry said, cheeks flaming with the admission. No-one, and Harry meant  _ no-one _ knew how much he loved eating Louis out. Apart from fucking him, it was probably his favourite thing to do to Louis, and he could never get enough of it. The first time he’d asked to do it, to eat Louis’ ass, Louis had been very unsure and hesitant. Harry had taken his time to calm him down, and when he’d finally gotten to taste that forbidden place, the private place that Louis kept only for him, Harry knew he’d never look back. He’d kept licking and sucking and biting at Louis until he’d come so hard, screaming Harry’s name the other boys had bashed on their bedroom door, making sure everything was okay, much to Louis’ utter embarrassment. Since then, Louis hadn’t felt any ounce of shame in asking Harry to rim him, knowing how much they both got off on it.

“Fuck, yeah, please-” Louis said, scrambling to get onto his hands and knees, baring himself entirely for Harry. Harry brought his hands up, clamping down hard on each of Louis’ cheeks and squeezing, pulling them apart slightly so he could look at Louis, turned on by Louis being this exposed for him. He leaned down and kissed the back of Louis’ firm thighs, running the very tip of his tongue up and over his cheeks, biting down at the top, making Louis cry out, bucking back for more. “Harry, come on…”

“Wanna enjoy this Lou, know how much I love eating your ass, tasting you…” Louis moaned at Harry’s dirty talk, already getting hard for the third time that night. He knew the third orgasm was probably going to hurt, but if this is what he got from it, it was worth every second of pain. “Look so fucking beautiful, Lou… gonna make you come so hard from my tongue…” 

Harry dipped his head then, and kitten licked around Louis’ hole, enjoying the immediate taste of his boy, one he could never get enough of. Louis was almost pulling away from the sensation, and Harry reached up, grabbing Louis’ slim hips in his big hands and yanked him back, pushing Louis’ ass back fully onto his face, smothering Harry for a second until he adjusted his position, licking broadly now. With every kiss and lick, he teased the tip of his tongue into Louis’ waiting, watching the muscle give slightly each time, pointing his tongue for a better angle, relishing the way Louis’ body seemed to draw him in more each time.

“Fuck… so good, so good for me,” Louis panted, rolling his hips as Harry continued to suck at his rim, pushing the tip of his finger in alongside his tongue, opening Louis up a little more for his tongue, making Louis whimper again, craving more. They were both sweating, Louis struggling to hold himself in the right position. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and Harry was unforgiving in his ministrations. 

All of a sudden, the wetness of Harry’s tongue was gone, and Louis turned around, desperate to see what was going on, why Harry had stopped when he was so close. Harry was now laid on his back between Louis’ legs, and slid his hands up, pulling Louis by his thighs until he was practically sat on Harry’s face. Louis grasped for the headboard, and hovered above Harry’s face, looking down at his boyfriend, gasping at how fucked Harry looked, staring up at him, wanting more. Harry pulled him down until Louis was entirely over his face, his tongue fucking up into him as Louis used the muscles of his strong thighs to hold himself up.

“Oh my god… baby….” Louis moaned, throwing his head back as Harry eagerly lapped at him, his tongue breaching him with every other lick. There was something about being vulnerable underneath Louis that Harry loved, and the way he was trapped by Louis’ body as he ate him out was making his cock throb, and he could feel he was about to come. He slipped his tongue out and moved Louis’ body slightly so he could suck at his balls, playing with each one until Louis sat back up, clambering off, limbs trembling.

“You fucking… gonna fuck you, need you, to be in you-” Louis panted and hurried down between Harry’s legs, thrusting in without any warning. Harry screamed at the sudden stretch, his body protesting against the intrusion, not expecting Louis’ cock again. Louis paused for a second, checking Harry was okay before he carried on at Harry’s nod, pounding hard and fast into him. Both of them were entirely lost in their own pleasure by now, Harry all but crying as Louis’ cock dove deeper and deeper, sliding easily thanks to the lube and come from their earlier sex.

“Oh god, ah, fuck - Louis, what the fuck-” Harry mumbled, incoherent and shaking, turning his head into the pillow, trying to quieten himself, knowing his moans were getting louder with each thrust of Louis’ cock inside him.

“No,” Louis said sternly, grabbing Harry’s chin in one hand, forcing him to look at him, bending to kiss his lips quickly for a second. “Wanna hear you, scream my name, baby-”

“Louis, fuck, Louis, please-” Harry begged, crying as Louis grabbed his leg and hooked it over his shoulder, practically folding Harry in half as he fucked him, uncompromising as he chased his own orgasm. “Please-”

“Not yet, don't you dare come,” Louis grunted out, and used every ounce of energy he had left to thrust inside Harry a few more times and dropped down, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth as he came hard, seeing stars behind his eyes with how strong his orgasm was. It rocked through his body and Harry could only lay and take it, body entirely wrecked underneath Louis but loving every second.

Louis pulled out and winced as his spent cock dropped between his legs, sticky with yet more come. Harry had an arm thrown over his eyes, his legs were splayed and his cock was red and hard. Louis couldn’t quite believe Harry had held on for so long, and was waiting for Louis to give him permission to come. He shuddered at the thought and glanced down, a bit shocked by what he saw.

He laid down between Harry’s legs, looking at Harry’s gaping hole, red and swollen from being fucked and played with all night. Harry knew he’d pay for it later, that he would be so sore in the morning he wouldn’t be able to walk, let alone do his usual morning workout. He lifted his head slightly, puzzled at why Louis was staring at him, like he was considering something. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but could only let out a garbled sound as Louis’ tongue dipped inside him, licking his own come out of Harry’s body. 

“Louis, oh….” Harry said, shutting his eyes again as his head hit the pillow, Louis working his tongue in and out, Harry more than open by now. Louis was sucking now, and it was just too much. “Can I - Lou, I need to-”

“Come for me,” Louis murmured, and Harry did just that. He fisted Louis’ hair between his fingers, unable to stop despite the fact he knew it would be burning Louis’ scalp, and screamed his name, spurting long and hard over his stomach, the pleasure of his orgasm almost erring on the side of painful. His cock was pulsating with it, constantly dripping come as Louis continued to lick and suck, glancing up. The sight of Louis’ spit and come covered face was probably the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen, and he was a bit worried his heart was going to give out.

Louis shuffled back to his knees then, and dipped two fingers into the pool of warm come on Harry’s rippling torso, bringing them up to his lips. Harry obliged, opening his lips and letting Louis push his fingers inside, sucking the come from them, swirling his tongue around, groaning at the taste of himself. Louis repeated this several times until Harry was practically clean, and used his own tongue for the last few drops before coming up and pushing his tongue back into Harry’s mouth, the taste of them mingling together in their mouths.

When they’d both had enough, Louis flopped down next to Harry on the bed, both of their chests rising and falling as they tried to catch their breath, completely and utterly spent. They’d given everything they had to that, and Harry thought it was definitely the dirtiest and best sex they’d ever had together. And that in itself was no mean feat. He glanced over at Louis and smirked as they locked eyes, Louis grabbing Harry’s hand between their bodies, grasping it tightly, grounding himself.

“Love you, Harry,” Louis whispered, wanting to make sure Harry knew after that, that behind all the want, need and desperation was complete and utter love for his boy. There was no one else in the world he would ever trust with himself the way he did with Harry, and he adored the level of intimacy they shared.

“I love you too. But Lou?”

“Yes, love?”

“If I’m not pregnant after that, then we’re really not doing it right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Rebloggable Tumblr fic post [is here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/175542849751/baby-honey-by-lovelarry10) :)


End file.
